Avenge Landers
, Stump Smash, Spyro, Stealth Elf, Gill Grunt, Eruptor, and Boomer.]] The Avenge Landers (エイベンジ ランダーズ, Eibenji Randāzu) are legendary heroes and champions, protectors of their world. Using their magical powers, machinery, etc., the Avenge Landers defended their world for generations, keeping peace and balance, from all and any forces of evil. ".''" :—About the Avenge Landers. Appearances Gallery List of Avenge Landers Aether Air * Aeros * Air Strike ** Egg Bomber Air Strike * Blades ** Legendary Blades * Breeze * Boom Jet * Fling Kong * Free Ranger ** Legendary Free Ranger * Gusto ** Gourmet Gusto * Jet-Vac ** Legendary Jet-Vac ** Hurricane Jet-Vac *** Legendary Hurricane Jet-Vac * Pet-Vac ** Power Punch Pet-Vac * Pop Thorn ** Buttered Pop Thorn * Scratch * Sonic Boom * Stormblade * Warnado * Whirlwind ** Elite Whirlwind ** Polar Whirlwind Beast * Chompy Mage ** Jingle Bell Chompy Mage * Pit Boss ** Legendary Pit Boss Dark * Hood Sickle ** Steel Plated Hood Sickle * Starcast Earth * Bash ** Birthday Bash ** Legendary Bash * Bop * Crusher ** Granite Crusher * Dino-Rang * Doom Stone * Fist Bump * Golden Queen ** Dark Golden Queen * Head Rush ** Nitro Head Rush * Prism Break * Rocky Roll ** Rocky Egg Roll * Rubble Rouser * Slobber Tooth ** Dark Slobber Tooth * Smash Hit ** Steel Plated Smash Hit * Terrabite * Terrador * Terrafin ** Elite Terrafin ** Shark Shooter Terrafin * Wallop Electricity * Lightning Rod * Thunderbolt * Wild Storm * Volteer Fear * Bad Juju ** Mystical Bad Juju * Chopscotch ** Candy-Coated Chopscotch * Wolfgang ** Dark Wolfgang Fire * Blast Zone ** Dark Blast Zone * Ember * Eruptor ** Elite Eruptor ** Lava Lance Eruptor (SuperCharger) ** Volcanic Eruptor * Fire Kraken ** Jade Fire Kraken * Flameslinger ** Cupid Flameslinger * Flarewolf ** Hard Boiled Flare Wolf * Fryno ** Flip Flop Fryno * Hot Dog ** Molten Hot Dog * Hot Head ** Obsidian Hot Head * Ignitor ** Legendary Ignitor * Ignitus * Ka-Boom * Small Fry * Smolderdash * Spitfire ** Dark Spitfire ** Instant Spitfire * Sunburn * Tae Kwon Crow * Torch * Trail Blazer * Weeruptor ** Eggsellent Weeruptor * Wildfire ** Dark Wildfire Ice * Chill ** Legendary Chill * Cyril * Freeze Blade ** Nitro Freeze Blade * King Pen ** Dark King Pen * Slam Bam ** Elite Slam Bam ** Legendary Slam Bam ** Surfer Slam Bam Kaos * Kaos Life Light * Aurora ** Solar Flare Aurora Magic * Blastermind * Buckshot ** Heartbreaker Buckshot * Cobra Cadabra ** Charming Cobra Cadabra ** King Cobra Cadabra * Déjà Vu ** Legendary Déjà Vu * Double Trouble ** Royal Double Trouble * Dune Bug * Enigma * Hoot Loop ** Enchanted Hoot Loop * Mini Jini * Mysticat * Ninjini ** Scarlet Ninjini * Pop Fizz ** Punch Pop Fizz ** Hoppity Pop Fizz ** Love Potion Pop Fizz ** Big Bubble Pop Fizz *** Birthday Bash Big Bubble Pop Fizz * Splat ** Power Blue Splat * Trap Shadow Normal Plant * Ambush * Boom Bloom * Stealth Elf * Stump Smash Poison * Bad Breath Psychic Spirit Tech * Blaster-Tron * Boomer * Chain Reaction * Dr. Krankcase * Ro-Bow * Trigger Happy Water * Aquarius * Dive-Clops ** Missile-Tow Dive-Clops ** Instant Dive-Clops * Echo * Flip Wreck * Gill Grunt ** Elite Gill Grunt * Gill Runt * Lob-Star ** Winterfest Lob-Star * Snap Shot ** Dark Snap Shot ** Instant Snap Shot ** Merry Snap Shot * Thumpback ** Admiral Thumpback * Thumpling * Tidepool * Wash Buckler ** Dark Wash Buckler ** Holiday Wash Buckler * Wham-Shell All-Elemental * Spry * Spyro Other Avenge Landers * Barbella * Crash Bandicoot * Flashwing ** Jade Flashwing * Grave Clobber * Dr. Neo Cortex * Pain-Yatta * Punk Shock * Rip Tide * Scorp ** Sundae Slobber Tooth * Swarm * Tri-Tip ** Legendary Tri-Tip * Zap Abilities and Powers Each Avenge Lander is aligned to a single element: Fire, Water, Electricity, Air, Ice, Earth, Magic, Tech, Psychic, Plant, Beast, Poison, Fear, Normal, Aether, Spirit, Fairy, Light, or Dark. Though the "rock-paper-scissors" issues between these elements is somewhat offset by the variety of stats and abilities. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills History Past Fall of the Arkeyans It was said that the Giants were the original Avenge Landers who banded together to fight an evil empire. Ten thousand years ago, the Giants battled against the tyrannical Arkeyans for the freedom of their world. In a final battle against the Arkeyans, the Giants were lost and missing ever since. As the years passed, these enormous Avenge Landers were soon considered as a myth. There has been hundreds of Avenge Landers in the past, and today, there are dozens, maintaining their role in protecting their world from the forces of darkness. Despite the fact that the Avenge Landers come from different lands, realms and other dimensional worlds, each knows it is their destiny to use their abilities to protect their ''true home. For generations, the Avenge Landers worked with the Portal Masters in keeping peace and balance in their world, battling the forces of darkness, and protecting the Core of Light. The Avenge Landers have an unbreakable bond with their Portal Masters. Though they are not servants, the Avenge Landers chose to serve their Portal Master and do so eagerly. They are also friends with the Fairies and Spirit Fairies, particularly because fairies can turn treasure into upgrade magic that gives the Avenge Landers new powers and abilities, including fresh breath. Cloudbreak Eruption A hundred years ago, a group of Avenge Landers had protected the Cloudbreak Islands and its magical volcano that regenerates the magic in all of the world every one hundred years. During the peak of the previous eruption, an evil presence threatened the Ancient Elementals while they were performing the ritual that causes the volcano to erupt and spread the magic throughout the world. This sinister force summoned a swarm of Fire Vipers to attack the Elementals, but the team of Avenge Landers were able to defeat them in an epic battle. However, those Avenge Landers were caught in the eruption of the volcano, but not before the magical energies of the eruption granted them the ability to swap halves, thus turning them into a special team of Avenge Landers known as the SWAP Force. Synopsis See also * Giants * SWAP Force * Trap Team * Senseis * SuperChargers * Imaginators External links * Avenge Landers Skylanders Wiki * Avenge Landers Spyro Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Avenge Landers